dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fenton Menace
"The Fenton Menace" is the twenty-seventh episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. Danny's friends and family think he is going crazy when he claims he's seeing a ghost that no one else can see. Jazz decides on a vacation for the whole Fenton family, but Danny aims to show her the ghost he is seeing really exists and is not just in his mind. This episode is narrated by Jazz and mostly told from her point of view. Episode Recap Jazz narrates the story as the scene plays with the Fenton family driving through the canyons. She expresses how she feels she is the most mature member of her family, keeping an adult mind and making sure her parents don't discover Danny's secret, but now she fears it may be necessary to tell them. Jazz flashbacks to how it began: a family expedition underwater via submarine to search for ghosts. Danny spots the sunken pirate ship of Youngblood from Pirate Radio. Misinterpreting Danny's words, Jack heads inside the ghost ship. Immediately Danny spots a ghost, but none of his family members sees it. Panicking, Danny quickly heads to the controls of the ship and sends out a variety of weaponry to attack. They escape, but in the process they accidentally destroy the pirate ship and lift the ghost shield trapping the ghosts. They reach surface where Danny's family questions his motives, his parents going as far as strapping him on a table and spinning him on a machine to take the "crazy out of him". Seeing that didn't work, Jazz takes it upon herself to figure out his problem. She listens in on him having a conversation with his friends in school where even he thinks he's having hallucinations. Jazz decides then that Danny going ghost while in such a state would be hazardous for him. Tucker arrives with a way to fix Danny's problem of being stuck with his family when he needs to go ghost: a tape recorder containing sounds of Tucker snoring, sneezing, and going to the bathroom for use behind closed doors. Danny then sees the so-called ghost again and goes to transform, only to run into Jazz who tries to stop him from doing so. He runs to the boy's room however, transforms, and attacks, worrying Jazz further. Jazz suggests a ghost-free family vacation camping trip, something the parents don't seem to agree to until Danny, having found the ghost again apparently, blasts the entire basement lab with a Fenton Bazooka. The next day, Tucker and Sam say good-bye and and express their concern to Danny while Jazz takes the weapons from the RV offline. After Danny sees the ghost again, the family heads off. Maddie gives Jazz her old "Bearbert Einstein" teddy bear while in the middle of driving to which Jazz orders her not to treat her like a child. She then gets into an argument with Danny until he spots a cowboy on a horse...going at 70 miles per hour. The cowboy is revealed to be Youngblood (his parrot now turned into a horse) who takes off the tread from the RV's wheels, sending them towards a ravine. Luckily Jack places in a back-up tread. Danny then goes into the bathroom to go ghost and uses the tape recorder Tucker gave him to make it seem he's in the bathroom. He then leaves to fight Youngblood. Jazz once again keeps her folks distracted from Danny while muttering about her disappointment in him fighting ghosts. Danny in the meantime discovers the reason only he can see Youngblood is that the ghost child is only visible in the eyes of children. During all past encounters, Danny was the only child there besides Jazz, who thinks she's an adult (with one notable exception, see the goofs section). Youngblood sends Danny back to the Fenton RV to continue his pattern of craziness, just in time to leave the bathroom so Jack can use it. Youngblood reveals that he plans to convince everyone Danny is crazy so he'll be locked up in an insane asylum. The family sets up camp for the night where Jazz keeps a close eye on Danny, despite Youngblood flying around teasing him in silence. Danny hides in his sleeping bag and uses Tucker's recorder to pretend to sleep, only to go ghost and find Youngblood. Jazz quickly figures it out and heads outside where Danny turns human and tries to convince his sister to get the weapons online in the RV. Instead, Jazz kicks him into the Fenton vehicle and traps him inside, putting on the ghost shield to "humor" him in case ghosts attack. While Jazz eyes Danny, Youngblood starts pushing the tent containing the sleeping Fenton parents to a raging river. After much unsuccessful convincing, Danny finally decides to force Jazz to embrace her childhood by insulting, teasing, and finally ripping her favorite teddy bear up. Jazz instantly starts to throw a fit over her stuffed animal, jumping up and down and crying, and finally sees Youngblood. After letting Danny free, he runs off to "get help" while Jazz handles Youngblood by returning the weapons on the RV, if not to get revenge for her teddy bear. The tent meanwhile has been pushed into raging waters by Youngblood's horse. Luckily, Danny saves them in time before they plummet into a waterfall. Danny and Jazz then work together to stop Youngblood and his horse, eventually trapping both in the thermos. Afterwards, Jack and Maddie come to destroy Danny, but Jazz distracts them long enough for him to fly away to safety. Jazz concludes the story, stating she's still a responsible young adult, but Danny is a responsible kid, which means she can still be a kid now and then while it lasts. Then when Jazz hugs Bearbert a fart noise comes out, she looks inside and finds Tucker's tape recorder. Series continuity *Jazz pretends to not know Danny is a ghost, as she found out he is one in "My Brother's Keeper" but hasn't told him that she knows yet. Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *This marks one of the first and very rare times Jack Fenton is seen outside of his jumpsuit. *This is also one of the rare times when Danny's ghost sense never goes off. **Since there was a ghost around the entire episode, Danny's ghost sense should have gone off. *This episode aired out of order. It was released after "The Ultimate Enemy," which is where Danny finds out that Jazz knows his secret, but takes place before in the canon timeline, as Danny still attempts to hide his powers from Jazz and she still respects his secret as his to reveal. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Real world